El Universo es aliado de Todoroki
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Shoto es un dramático chico gay, Izuku es quizá adorable y tiene fotos privadas suyas, la Clase 1A no debería chatear por la madrugada y el Universo conspira a favor de Shoto. Comedia con TodoDeku en un AU!SinQuirk, ¿qué más pueden pedir?
1. chapter 1

—Entonces, cuando dices que eres gay, es porque eres gay.

—Entiendo.

—No hay vuelta atrás, ¿sabes?

—Sí.

—Porque...

—Momo, esto es francamente ridículo.

La chica suspira. Ella es elegante incluso cuando está exasperada, cosa que suele suceder mucho cuando Shoto está en la escena. Shoto y su incapacidad en asuntos personales. No es que sea un incapaz, sólo no los entiende. Shoto es de ese tipo de chicos que cuando alguien les dice que cierta cosa es un tono azul marino oceáno atlántico, él dice que es simplemente _azul_. Como el asunto de ser o no ser gay. Eres, o no eres.

Y Shoto _es_. Él _es_ gay, y luego existe.

—No es ridículo. Estamos hablando de ti. Y es complicado, porque, ya sabes.

—No es complicado. Simplemente soy gay y ya. Asunto solucionado.

—¡Shoto!

Momo frunce las cejas. A Todoroki le gustan las cejas de Momo. Son oscuras igual que su cabello, perfectamente depiladas, ambas con un mismo arco. Ella cuida mucho su apariencia personal. En cambio, Shoto es un pequeño desastre. Tiene suerte de que la genética esté de su lado. Cuando él nació, el universo dijo algo así como _"oh, vaya, parece que este chico salió muy guapo"_ y su madre respondió _"oh, ¿tenía que ser guapo? Luce como un bebé calvo"_. El universo entonces dijo _"ni te imaginas cómo va a lucir en el futuro, nena"_.

Y Rei se preparó mentalmente para asumir que su hijo era más bonito que el Sol mismo.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto. No tengo una buena experiencia en el departamento amoroso.

—No. No la tienes. Fui tu novia durante dos años.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que Momo realmente fue su novia durante dos años pero Shoto estaba pasando por una época muy profunda en su vida titulada _"no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo"_. Para ser sinceros, toda su vida ha estado en esa etapa. Llegar a la conclusión de que es un inepto emocionalmente y que tiene más traumas que motivaciones es algo verdaderamente impactante para un chico de diecisiete años, pero Shoto lidia con eso todas las mañanas cuando Touya decide que robar sus cereales es algo muy malvado, sin recordar que Shoto no come cereales y que los que está comiendo son los de Fuyumi, que prefiere los de avena.

Y el cereal de avena es algo muy malvado.

—¿Cómo supiste que eres gay?

—¿Recuerdas a Midoriya?

Momo tiene la decencia de parecer confundida.

—¿El de la clase de deportes? ¿Bajo, delgado, cabello verde y rizado, con muchas pecas?

—Y unos puñetazos rompe rostros.

—Sí, ¿qué con él?

—Él es el culpable.

Momo parpadea, una, dos, tres veces. Se sonroja, como que va a reírse en un instante, va a consolar a Shoto en otro, y finalmente termina soltando un suspiro de _"este chico no es mi hijo pero le cuido como si lo fuera"_. Y el universo dice _"ajá, algún defecto debía tener"_.

El universo es bastante malnacido de vez en cuando.

.

El asunto con Midoriya es que es como uno de sus puñetazos. El chico es como una bala de cañón que llega de la nada y te abruma, y no tienes más remedio que simplemente aceptar que has sido vencido por su patoso encanto. Shoto sabe mucho de esto. Yagi-sensei, el profesor de deportes, tiene un problema serio con ponerlos a pelear a puño limpio. Esto no sería malo si Midoriya fuera acorde a su apariencia, siendo un pequeño debilucho, porque es lo que parece.

Pero no, no lo es.

Un sólo puñetazo suyo basta para enviarte derechito a la enfermería. Y si lo pillas enfadado, cosa que no sucede muy a menudo pero sucede, te ganas pase gratis al hospital. A Shoto solía interesarle ver cómo Midoriya aplastaba a todos los que intentaban ganarle en un combate, incluido al mismo Bakugo (que es en pocas palabras una bestia salvaje sin control que debería tener un bozal y una correa), pero cuando le tocó a él ponerse en posición de lucha frente frente con el chico, ya no le interesó mucho.

De hecho, no le interesó nada.

—¡Comiencen! —dijo Yagi-sensei, levantando su pesada mano y dejándola caer luego. Ese hombre era un misterio absoluto. A veces se veía como el mismísimo Capitán América, ancho, alto y musculoso, y otras como si fuera poco más que un despojo humano con una probable adicción a las drogas o esteroides. Una de dos.

Shoto no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la posible consumición de esteroides del profesor Yagi cuando se vio en la necesidad de esquivar un golpe del puño de Midoriya, que iba directo a su cara. Una y otra vez, tuvo que escapar de su puño destroza almas.

Hasta que Midoriya recordó que, _oh, tenía piernas._

Una patada bien puesta en el estómago y tres puñetazos dejaron a Shoto en el suelo del gimnasio. Porque no tenían colchonetas. Si te pegaban te pegaban y si caías, caías. Nada de colchonetas. Las colchonetas eran para debiluchos.

Como Shoto. Su padre, luchador profesional, estaría _tan_ avergonzado. Pasó años entrenando a Shoto en defensa personal y cómo patearle el trasero a gente molesta, como para que llegue un chico y lo deje rogando interiormente por su madre y un plato de soba frío. Pero igual Shoto tuvo el deseo de que alguien haya grabado la paliza que le dieron para poder enviárselo a su padre con un _"¡Já! ¡No salí tan perfecto!"_ sólo para hacerlo rabiar.

—Vamos, Todoroki-kun, te he visto pelear mejor que esto —dijo Midoriya, acomodándose las cintas de las manos.

Era un monstruo. El monstruo más bonito del mundo. El monstruo que intentó encajarle un rodillazo en el abdomen.

—¡Ven con todo! ¡Es tu fuerza, ¿no?!

La frase era rara, y sacó a todos los alumnos presentes murmullos como _"de qué está hablando Deku ahora"_ o los gruñidos de Bakugo que sonaban sospechosamente a insultos (tal vez por ese moratón que estaba surgiendo en su mandíbula, quizá), pero por algún motivo a Shoto se le apretó el pantalón y se le encendió la cabeza, porque de pronto recordó que sí sabía cómo patearle el trasero a la gente.

Entonces fue, Midoriya le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó medio viendo estrellas, y gracias al universo que decidió ser un poquito menos malnacido de lo normal ese día, Shoto le acertó un gancho que terminó con un Midoriya cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Y Yagi-sensei terminó la pelea. Todo el gimnasio estaba en silencio.

—Odio a Deku, pero quería ver al dos caras siendo apaleado por una vez en su vida.

Lo peor de todo, es que la clase 1-A (menos Yaomomo, que sí era buena persona) coincidió con Bakugo. Por primera vez.

.

Shoto descubrió luego de eso que masturbarse era mucho mejor cuando tenías a alguien en la mente. Y Midoriya es muy buen material para fantasías, considerando que la mitad del tiempo está sin camiseta porque entrena, y la otra mitad luce como un pequeño monstruito adorable. Es injusto. Es como ser dos personas a la vez. La que puede romperte la cara, y la que puede romperte el corazón.

(Y a Shoto le rompieron las dos cosas, porque _así de mal estaba el tema_ ).

.

Volviendo al presente, Shoto estudia para su examen de química. Shinsou Hitoshi le ha dicho que es mejor que se prepare porque el examen, aunque es de una sola hoja de extensión, puede acabar con sus sueños únicamente con la primera pregunta. Y Shoto puede parecer un genio y lo es a medias, pero ni siquiera él recuerda los 118 elementos de la tabla periódica y qué pasa cuando te metes con los compuestos. Así que pone la maceta de caña de bambú delante de la puerta corrediza de papel de arroz para que los inoportunos como Touya no le molesten.

Es una completa incógnita el por qué su padre quiso una casa de estilo japonés tradicional y no una casa _real_ con puertas _reales_ , pero Shoto ya sabe que su padre es un viejo con costumbres, así que no se lo cuestiona demasiado.

—Shoto, hay un mocoso en la entrada que dice que te conoce y necesita que salgas —dice Touya con su típica voz arrastrada, _"come mierda"_ como suele llamar en secreto Natsuo, corriendo la puerta y pateando la maceta de caña de bambú.

—¿Quién es?

Touya juega con uno de los montones de piercings que tiene en la cara. Shoto adora en secreto los piercings de su hermano, y adora también que a Touya le importe un rábano que al viejo le enfade que luzca como un ladronzuelo de poca monta. Es que hasta tiene un sobrenombre dado por su pandilla de amigos, que también lucen como ladronzuelos. _Dabi_ , le llaman. A Shoto le gusta un poquito, pero no lo admite, porque su papel es ser el hermano menor que repudia al descarriado de la familia. Y aunque intenta, no le sale el rol, y a Touya le divierte mucho.

A Touya le divierte todo lo que Shoto haga, en realidad.

—Se ve como un conejo, pero con músculos. ¿Entiendes?

Ni hace falta que explique más. Shoto ya está de pie, se ha puesto zapatos y está saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pueden permitirle sus piernas. A Touya le entran ganas de ser malo ese día, y si lo de los cereales no funciona, bien puede funcionar con los apuntes de química. Así que los coge del suelo, los mira con esa sonrisilla de pequeño bastardo, y los apuntes temen por su destino.

Igual terminan hechos pedacitos y arrojados hacia el jardín, porque así de cabrón es Dabi.

Ama ser el hermano mayor.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Shoto bruscamente al ver a Midoriya allí en su sala de estar, sosteniendo un vaso de agua en la mano. Debe haber sido Fuyumi. Touya jamás es tan servicial. Y de serlo, probablemente le habría ofrecido alcohol o alguna basura.

Midoriya está rojo y cuando habla, balbucea.

—E-es que estaba t-tan concentrado en ent-entrenar que olvidé que tenemos e-examen de química y no entiendo na-nada...

—Quieres que te ayude a estudiar.

—¡S-sí! Si no es molestia, claro.

Shoto inhala y exhala. Inhala, y exhala. Es un dramático chico gay de diecisiete años, con menos sensibilidad que una roca puesta al fuego. Es ese escaso trocito de sensibilidad la que le dice _"¡es tu oportunidad!"_ , y el fuego dice que está siendo un idiota, que qué está haciendo que no dice sí.

—Es una buena idea. Vamos. Te explicaré.

Midoriya luce tan feliz que Shoto se felicita a sí mismo. Oh, él está tan desesperado.

.

Llegan al cuarto de Shoto, y está el futón, está la maceta, están los muebles, pero las hojas para repasar el contenido _no-están_. Shoto busca hasta en los rincones y no, no hay nada. Midoriya sale afuera y grita algo parecido a _"¡aquí están!"_ , Shoto se alegra por unos instantes hasta que ve la terrible condición en la que se encuentran sus apuntes recopilados con tanto esfuerzo.

Más o menos. Para ser honestos, la mitad de lo que escribió lo copió del cuaderno de Momo, que se lo cedió muy amablemente. Es tan buena amiga.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cómo estudiaremos? ¿Tienes el libro de química? ¿Apuntes de respaldo? —Midoriya sigue murmurando tantas cosas que entran por un oído de Shoto y salen por el otro en menos de un segundo.

—¿Tienes ganas de ir a la casa de Yaoyorozu?

—¿Queda muy lejos?

Shoto guarda silencio.

—Sí.

—Mh.

Se quedan en silencio por unos instantes. El jardín es pacífico y está lleno de flores de todos los colores. Hay un árbol con una marca de quemadura que Shoto hizo cuando tenía seis años y Touya le mostró cómo encender un mechero. El árbol también tiene cortes de navajas, porque Natsuo tuvo una pequeña obsesión con ellas a los catorce. El buen Natsuo.

—¿Quieres pelear un rato? Tenemos una sala de entrenamiento. Y mi padre no está en casa.

—¡¿En serio?!

Y terminan dándose de golpes en el cuarto de entrenamiento de la residencia Todoroki.

—¡Midoriya! —patada al pecho.

—¡Llámame Deku! —gancho. Tres a uno. Comprensible.

.

Como es natural, ambos terminan con unos buenos moratones que no se borran en unos largos días.

.

Como es natural también, ambos tienen una pésima calificación en química. Es el mayor fracaso escolar de los dos, pero al menos aprobaron a tropezones sólo por haber prestado algo de atención en clases.

.

Como es natural otra vez, Shoto se atreve a pedirle el número telefónico a Deku, descubre cómo usar los emojis de la aplicación de mensajes de texto de la que _aún no puede memorizar su nombre_ , descubre también que la clase 1A tiene un chat grupal donde _él no está incluido y por qué son así_ , y habla por primera vez con Tokoyami, que tampoco está en el grupo. Tokoyami le envía música triste, Shoto abre un chat con Bakugo y éste le dice que se vaya a la mierda porque él no va a agregarlo al grupo, pero igual Todoroki termina siendo agregado por Mina Ashido.

Y vaya, a Kaminari y Kirishima les gustan mucho los _memes_.

.

 **[1AWESOME]**

 **ChicoDuro** : ChicoDuro a PikaPika, me copias?

 **Bakugo** : Kirishima, qué mierda

 **PikaPika** : aqui PikaPika a Chico Duro, estamos ok

 **AlienQueen** : eAAAAAA

 **Iida Tenya** : Queridos compañeros, es poco grato para mí el informarles que estos horarios para comunicarnos no son convenientes, por lo que les pido nos permitan descansar.

 **SeroCinta** : a veces me pregunto si iida se tragó un diccionario cuando era pequeño

 **PikaPika** : tú te tragaste un rollo de cinta adhesiva hace poco sero

 **Uravity** : OOOOOH ahora entiendo por qué se llama SeroCinta!!!

 **Deku** : Llevaba años preguntándome lo mismo

 **Bakugo** : deku muérete

 **Bakugo** : y desbloquéame

 **Deku** : La última vez me enviaste un vídeo de ti apuñalando un muñeco de mí con un cúter

 **ChicoDuro** : bAKuGo

 **AlienQueen** : DIOS MIO

 **PikaPika** : deku, me reí perdóname

 **Deku** : No es nada

 **Bakugo** : igual

 **Bakugo** : si no me desbloqueas iré a tu puta casa

 **Bakugo** : y te patearé la puta cara

 **Shoto Todoroki** : Es divertido, considerando que la última vez que Midoriya y tú pelearon, terminaste en la enfermería con un esguince en la muñeca.

 **PikaPika** : oOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH

 **ChicoDuro** : OOOOOOOOOOH TODOROKI SACA LAS GARRAs

 **Uravity** : iré haciendo mi testamento porque a esta guerra no sobrevivo

 **Iida Tenya** : Si bien me complace saber que al menos uno de los alumnos de la clase 1-A además de mí respeta las reglas de la gramática y la ortografía, me veo en la obligación de recordarles que son las 02:35 de la madrugada y, POR LO TANTO, no es horario de mensajear.

 **Bakugo** : estás muerto bastardo

 **Bakugo** : dile a papi que te ponga guardaespaldas porque como te pille te voy a dejar igual que rompecabezas de 25 mil piezas

 **Shoto Todoroki** : Estaré esperando, si es que te atreves a acercarte.

 **Uravity** : oh oh

 **AlienQueen** : no estamos ok. deku haz algo

 **Deku** : Los dos serán bloqueados (eliminado en el caso de Kacchan) si no se calman ahora mismo

 **Deku** : no peleen, chicos

.

Shoto cierra la aplicación, bloquea su teléfono y lo pone cerca suyo, pero no tanto. Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir, pero el teléfono vibra tres veces consecutivas, la pantalla encendiéndose y apagándose. Shoto se gira al otro lado para ignorar la tentación de mirar las notificaciones. Cree que lo logra hasta que vibra de nuevo y _ahí está abriendo la aplicación de mensajería como tonto._

 **Deku** : Sé que Kacchan es muy irritante y que busca pelea todo el tiempo

 **Deku** : pero la mayor parte de esas veces es sólo broma y ahora estaba jugando a su manera

 **Deku** : es difícil de entender, lo sé

 **Deku** : Pero es así. No creas que es de verdad

Shoto resiste el querer rodar los ojos. Luego recuerda que está solo y nadie puede verlo para considerarlo maleducado o grosero, así que lo hace y hasta se siente placentero.

 **Shoto Todoroki** : Está bien. No estoy preocupado.

 **Deku** : bIEEEEEN

 **Deku** : mira, tengo una foto de un gallo con tenis de rayo mcqueen

 **Deku** : _[Imagen]_

Todoroki se tapa la boca con la mano libre para que sus risas no se escuchen. Es de verdad un gallo de granja con tenis del famoso coche de carreras. Es veloz, súper veloz. _¿De dónde habrá conseguido esa imagen?_

 **Deku** : y tengo esta otra de un gato con un casco de cáscara de naranja

 **Deku** : _[Imagen]_

Espera un minuto. Ése no es definitivamente un gato con un casco de cáscara de naranja, por muy redundante que suene. Ese es Deku. Son los bóxers de Deku, bajados para que _la mano que envuelve su pene se vea porque parece que está masturbándose en el momento en que se toma la foto y_

 **Deku** : OH DIOS MÍO

 **Deku** : NO

 **Deku** : FOTO EQUICOCADA

 **Deku** : EQUIVOCADA*

 **Deku** : PERDONAME TODOROKI, PUEDES BORRARLA? POR FAVOR

 **Shoto Todoroki:** Ya la eliminé. Tranquilo.

 **Deku** : ufffff perdón, de verdad

Mentira. Shoto debería lavarse los dedos con cloro y lejía. Ha guardado la foto en una carpeta oculta de su galería, con contraseña. Para que nadie más que él pueda verla.

Es el día más bonito de su vida.

—Gracias, Universo.

 _"Deeeee nada, hijo mío"._

.

Deku ni siquiera es capaz de mirarlo al día siguiente en clases sin ponerse como un tomate y tartamudear disculpas. Shoto le quita total importancia al asunto, asegurándole que no vio la foto más de dos segundos antes de borrarla, así que casi no recuerda su contenido.

Lo cual es una gran y sucia mentira porque se pasó diez minutos antes del desayuno admirando la fotografía, e intentando que sus pantalones no apretaran porque no quería ducharse de nuevo, con agua fría esta vez.

—E-es una foto que se tomó por accidente, estoy seguro, y o-o-olvidé borrarla de mis archivos...

—Deku, no sigas insistiendo con el tema. Está bien. No hay problema.

—V-v-vale.

—¿De qué foto hablan? —Uraraka se integra a la conversación, sosteniendo su sándwich de jamón con lechuga en las manos. Le da una mordida rápida antes de preguntar otra vez—. ¿Es la foto que se supone debías enviarle a Bak...?

—¡Uraraka-san! —chilla Deku— ¡Esa era la de los ejercicios de matemáticas! ¡Yo hablo de otra!

—¡Ah!

Todoroki desbloquea su teléfono, abre el buscador y teclea _"cómo asesinar a alguien sin que sepan que fuiste tú"_. No obtiene más respuestas que el link a una página web de un test psicológico para asegurar su estabilidad mental.

Como si él necesitara de esas cosas. Él tiene al universo de su parte.

.

 **Uravity** : Todoroki

 **Uravity** : Deku te envió una foto suya

 **Uravity** : no le creas si dice que es un error y envíale una tuya

 **Uravity** : consejo de la mejor amiga del conejo musculoso *guiño guiño*

.

 _"CÓMO TOMAR FOTOS CON LA CÁMARA FRONTAL Y ENVIARLAS POR LA APLICACIÓN DE MENSAJERÍA INSTANTÁNEA"_

.

 **Deku:** DIOS MÍO TODOROKI-KUN ES MUY GRANDE

 **Shoto Todoroki:** Uh

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Estoy muy segura que debería estar durmiendo a estas horas pero en vez de eso me preparé un té y me acosté a escribir esta tontería. Simplemente salió y ya, no traten de encontrarle trama o algo así porque lxs golpearé con mi palo.


	2. chapter 2

**[1AIZAWA]**

 **Shouto Todoroki:**

¿Por qué nuestra foto grupal es Aizawa-sensei llorando?

 **AlienQueen** : AIZAWA SENSEI SE EMOCIONO CUANDO LE REGALAMOS UNA FOTO DE TODOS NOSOTROS EN UN MARCO DE GATITOS, FUE TAN HERMOSO!!!!

 **SeroCinta** : cHICOS, ALGUIEN ENTIENDE FÍSICA? Estoy jodido total, no entiendo nada -cries-

 **PikaPika** : yo entiendo...

 **Uravity** : KAMINARI-KUN???

 **PikaPika** : Es solo electricidad, es fácil, ademas los cálculos son sencillos si tienes la calculadora

 **Bakugo** : JODER AHORA ME SIENTO COMO UN PUTO MONO RETRASADO SI KAMINARI ENTIENDE Y YO NO

 **Iida Tenya** : ¡Bakugo, modera tu lenguaje!

 **Bakugo** : cállate, gafotas

 **Deku** : Le regalaron una foto de nosotros a Aizawa sensei?

 **AlienQueen** : SIP, SE NOTA QUE NOS AMA MUCHO

 **RockGirl** : Estoy segura que lloró por el marco y no por vernos en una foto. Él ama los gatos.

 **AlienQueen** : lloro

.

—Entonces, lo único que necesitas hacer para calcular la resistencia eléctrica, es multiplicar la constante de resistividad por el largo del conductor y luego dividir por el área de la sección transversal —Kaminari parece todo un maestro utilizando el pizarrón para explicar los ejercicios de física, aunque sólo la mitad de sus estudiantes estén prestando atención y de esa mitad, sólo un tercio esté entendiendo.

—Debemos estar realmente jodidos si Pikachu está enseñándonos —gruñe Bakugo, pero Shouto puede ver cómo está arrugando las hojas de su cuaderno en señal de frustración.

—¿Qué era la constante de resistividad? —pregunta Mineta, y Kaminari le chilla, indignado.

Ha explicado lo mismo tres veces y las tres veces Mineta sigue sin comprender nada. Kaminari está a punto de darle una patada bien puesta en la cabeza o lanzarlo por la ventana para que muera. Cuando está pensando eso, se dice a sí mismo que juntarse tanto con Bakugo le está haciendo mal. Se está convirtiendo en un salvaje.

—Bueno, vender curitas en la calle también cuenta como una rama de medicina, ¿no? —bromea Sero, sus enormes codos chocando contra las costillas de Mina, que le ríe la gracia. Están sentados los dos en el mismo asiento. Kaminari sigue enfadado porque nadie puede encontrar sentido a su tema favorito. Kirishima llora masculinamente en su pupitre, quejándose de cosas como _"voy a repetir el año"_ o _"necesito subir mis calificaciones"._

A Shouto le da pena por unos instantes hasta que llega el profesor Hakamata, y no sólo trae los temidos exámenes, sino que viene más cabreado que nunca. Tanto, que hasta le da un reglazo a Bakugo por no llevar la corbata, y Bakugo nunca lleva la corbata en la clase de Hakamata, y éste siempre ignora ese hecho porque el chico le agrada un poquito.

—Eres un vulgar, Bakugo. ¡Y siéntate bien! —le regaña. Luego se dirige a toda la clase, con el ceño fruncido, su larga bufanda de cachemira azul tapándole la mitad del rostro como siempre—. Para quien quiera pedir que cambie la fecha del examen, diré de antemano que la respuesta es no. Y tampoco te permitiré no hacer el examen, Aoyama —el mencionado baja la mano, sonriendo de igual forma—. Tampoco pueden hacerlo en parejas, a cuaderno abierto, no pueden hacer más de cinco preguntas y mucho menos salir al baño en medio de la evaluación. Ahora, las mangas arriba, voy a ver si tienen chuletas de última hora y quien tenga una... —su mirada se pasea por encima de todos, deteniéndose especialmente en Mineta y Mina— va a tener cinco puntos menos en su calificación.

Todos tragan saliva. Nadie es tan estúpido para arriesgarse a tener una chuleta, ya que en primer lugar, es imposible siquiera poder sacarla en el examen. Hakamata nunca se queda quieto, siempre está paseándose por el salón y mirando a todos. El único que podría engañar a Hakamata en sus narices es la única persona de la que nadie se esperaría que tuviera una trampa.

 _Deku_. Que casualmente llega tarde a clase, justo cuando Hakamata está repartiendo las hojas en medio de lamentos de horror de toda la clase. Tiene el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, y una cara de pereza enorme que intenta disimular sin éxito. Shouto inhala con fuerza. Su agarre alrededor del lápiz disminuye en fuerza.

—Aquí está mi pase de entrada, Hakamata-sensei —se excusa Deku, mostrándole el papel firmado que indica que tiene autorización para entrar a clase seis minutos tarde. Iida, el mejor amigo de Deku, parece descontento. Hakamata también, odia la impuntualidad, pero sabe que Deku es un buen chico y lo deja entrar para darle su examen.

—Tienen una hora y media para terminar el examen. Comiencen.

Y el reloj comienza la cuenta atrás. Pero Hakamata olvidó algo muy importante al distraerse por la entrada tardía de Deku. No revisó las mangas, y Mina tiene una excelente chuleta escrita con marcador rosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Su tono de piel por sí solo es bastante rosáceo, así que el marcador no se distingue desde lejos. Se sube la manga del saco escondiéndose detrás de su compañero del frente, que es Aoyama. No es la única en hacer trampa. Uraraka aprovecha ser la última y estar sentada detrás de Iida, que con su gran musculatura la oculta perfectamente. Su papelito en la cartuchera es infalible.

Shouto, que considera que las chuletas son poco éticas, se arrepiente luego de concentrarse de una vez en su examen y notar que hasta la primera pregunta parece un acertijo. Inhala y exhala, manteniendo la calma. Va a aprobar este examen, y no sólo eso, va a arrasar. Yaomomo, a su izquierda, escribe frenéticamente. Ni siquiera suelta el lápiz en un instante. _Qué envidia_.

Deku le hace señales. El chico sigue mirando su examen, pero su mano derecha tiene dos dedos levantados. Quiere la respuesta de la segunda pregunta. Shouto se apresura a leerla y tratar de acertar a la alternativa correcta.

 _"La unidad de medida para la temperatura según el Sistema Internacional de Medidas es:_ _A. Kelvin._ _B. Fahrenheit._ _C. Celcius._ _D. Reáumur."_

Bien. Él sí sabe esta. Fue lo primero que aprendió al momento de estudiar los contenidos. La respuesta obviamente es la primera, así que cuando Deku gira de forma leve la cabeza, él levanta sólo un dedo, indicando que la alternativa A es la acertada. Shouto se siente como un delincuente. Nunca antes había ayudado a alguien en un examen y tiene la adrenalina subida hasta arriba, con el miedo de que Hakamata los descubra y les ponga la calificación mínima por andar de copiotas.

—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? —la voz del profesor suena de repente y Shouto se pone alerta, cuadrando los hombros. Les han pillado. _Les han pillado Dios mío_ —. ¿Creíste que podías engañarme?

—Y-yo... —Deku murmura y Hakamata habla de nuevo.

—Mina, tienes cinco puntos menos. Les advertí de esto, pero al parecer, nada entra por esas cabezas llenas de tela.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapa de la boca de Deku y Shouto al mismo tiempo. Shouto se promete a sí mismo que no volverá a arriesgarse por Deku. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Una idiotez. Y luego Deku levanta los cinco dedos de la mano y Shouto ya está dándole la respuesta _otra vez._

Bueno, Shouto no está en contra de ser un cómplice en el crimen, y menos si es el cómplice de Deku.

El viernes es un gran día.

.

—Chicos, ¿alguien ha visto mi lista de verbos irregulares? No tengo idea de dónde la he dejado y ya saben cómo es Yamada-sensei —Ojiro sonríe con pena mientras se revuelve el cabello.

Probablemente nunca vuelva a verla. Por alguna razón, las listas de verbos irregulares que Yamada-sensei entregó para su clase de inglés, siempre terminan perdidas. La misma lista de Shouto es una fotocopia de la de Yaomomo, porque la suya se extravió de algún modo. Shouto sospecha que Touya es el culpable de la desaparición de su lista, pero el asunto pasó hace tanto que ya lo tiene olvidado.

—Si quieres puedes tomar la mía y fotocopiarla en la biblioteca, Ojiro-kun —ofrece Deku, sonriendo de esa manera tan suya que a Shouto le gusta mucho ver porque le alegra la semana, el mes y todo el año. Ojiro agradece y Deku vuelve a mirar a Shouto.

Deku está arriba de su mesa. Es un descarado. Un total atrevido. Un irrespetuoso. Y a Shouto le gusta mucho. Oh, él es _tan_ gay. Y debe admitir que hay algo morboso en mirar a Deku desde abajo. Las cosas entre ellos dos adoptaron un tinte bastante peculiar luego del asunto de las fotografías, aunque no han avanzado demasiado. De hecho, Shouto no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué son exactamente, y Deku se avergüenza cada vez que intenta sacar el tema a colación.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿te gustaría salir algún día?

—¿Para estudiar? No veo por qué no.

Deku juega con sus pulgares, y Bakugo, que está a unos pasos apoyando a Kirishima en su competencia de _"quién se mete más lápices en la boca por un sándwich y un jugo"_ contra Kaminari, chasquea la lengua. Sero le mira con curiosidad, pero luego sigue motivando a Denki porque, _¿saben? Sero es un buen amigo._

—Este imbécil todavía no nota que Deku es jodidamente marica por él, ambos son igual de... ¡maldita sea, Kirishima, sólo uno más y tendremos ese puto sándwich, vamos!

Y Kirishima logra meter un lápiz más en su boca además de los dieciséis que ya tiene, Bakugo suelta un grito de triunfo, Kaminari escupe quince bolígrafos y Deku está igual de rojo que el pelo de Kirishima. Shouto no sabe a dónde mirar exactamente. Deku balbucea un par de cosas, observa el techo y luego a Shouto.

—Me refería a salir, como, ya sabes, una cita entre tú y yo, aunque entendería si no estuvieras cómodo porque recién estamos acercándonos de esta forma y yo comprendería si me dijeras que estamos avanzando demasiado rápido, no sé si piensas eso, yo creo que vamos muy bien, pero...

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Shouto lo corta en medio de un farfullo extraño que no tiene coherencia alguna.

—Podríamos ir a un arcade, ¡abrieron uno nuevo cerca de aquí! Me gustaría ir, ¿qué tal mañana? Es sábado.

Luce tan emocionado que Shouto no tiene el corazón para decirle que él nunca ha pisado un arcade en su vida, porque no es bueno en los videojuegos, por lo que asiente como quitándole importancia al hecho de que es un manco total y Deku chilla con alegría. Shouto abre la boca para continuar la conversación pero es interrumpido groseramente por Iida y Uraraka.

—¡Midoriya-kun, acabo de enterarme que mi libro favorito al fin ha sido entregado en la biblioteca! ¡Debo ir a pedirlo, por favor, acómpañame!

—¿Me acorralaste a la salida del baño de chicas y arrastraste hasta acá sólo por un libro? —Uraraka suena incrédula— ¡Iida, eso es muy decepcionante!

—¡No lo es! ¡Ese libro nunca está disponible porque las copias son escasas! ¡Debo aprovechar mi oportunidad!

—¡Chicos, no discutan! —Deku calma las aguas, haciendo gestos con sus manos, bajándose de la mesa de Shouto. Es muy posible que Shouto nunca más permita que nadie se acerque a su pupitre— Está bien, vamos a la biblioteca. Podemos jugar con el esqueleto, Uraraka.

—¡Bien! Pero sólo porque es divertido hacerlo bailar. No por tu libro, Iida —ella bufa y se cruza de brazos. Iida se ajusta las gafas, algo indignado.

Shouto no entiende cómo esos dos pueden ser pareja. Aunque a veces los ha visto bastante melosos, en especial cuando coinciden en algo, lo que sucede muy rara vez. Pero sus gustos son tan distintos que no pueden evitar chocar todo el tiempo.

—Hace mucho entendí que nuestras preferencias en cuanto a entretenimiento se trata son diferentes, Uraraka —termina por decir Iida, satisfecho. La chica frunce los labios, pero luego sonríe—. No te burles de mi vocabulario...

—¡Es que eres tan serio! ¡Bien, te ayudaré a buscar tu libro! —ríe ella, colgándose de su brazo. Las mejillas de Iida parecen un poco coloradas, pero una sonrisa se asoma por su cara. Deku sonríe genuinamente feliz, y antes de marcharse con su dúo de amigos, le guiña un ojo a Shouto.

Ni siquiera le importa que encima de la mesa hay un bolígrafo con baba de Kaminari. Lo único que puede pensar es que Deku es la razón por la que no duerme en las noches y Touya le molesta todos los días. Alguien, _ayuda_.

.

—Me avergüenza que siendo mi hermano no sepas jugar videojuegos —Touya mete la cuchara metálica en el bol con cereales de avena y luego se la mete en la boca. Luego, habla con la boca llena de comida. Es un asqueroso. _Quién come cereales a las dos de la tarde,_ piensa Shouto —Igual, ¿para qué quieres aprender? ¿No eres el empollón de la casa? Los empollones no juegan videojuegos.

—Cállate. Quiero impresionar a Midoriya —Shouto revuelve los huevos en la cacerola, y poniendo un poco más de aceite vegetal—. Y no soy el empollón. Sólo inteligente. Cosa que tú no eres.

Touya come más cereal antes de sacar la lengua con disgusto, porque ya está remojado. Abre la tapa del basurero y vacía el bol, luego le pone más leche y saca la caja de cereales de azúcar que Shouto mete a escondidas cuando su padre le obliga a ir con él al supermercado. Shouto apaga el quemador del horno y le tira la cuchara llena de huevo revuelto a Touya, que la esquiva como si nada.

—En realidad jugar videojuegos es sencillo. La mayoría son de luchas, así que es sólo pulsar botones a lo loco a ver si ganas. Y mover las palancas, claro.

Shouto se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, pone la pequeña cacerola con huevo encima del mantel de flores que lleva allí seis años porque nadie lo cambia nunca, y comienza a comer pan con huevo. Un plato muy elegante, sin duda. Fuyumi no está en casa, así que tienen que apañárselas, y Touya tiene prohibido acercarse al horno luego del casi incendio que provocó hace unos cuantos años. Y Shouto no es perfecto; sólo sabe hacer sopa instantánea y huevos.

—¿Y si Midoriya quiere jugar otra cosa? Escuché que hay juegos de baile en los arcade.

Touya bufa, y luego come más cereal. Shouto muerde con rabia su pan con huevo, porque ésa era la última caja que quedaba para el mes.

—Dudo mucho que ese chico quiera bailar. Se ve como si pudiera romperte la cara en dos segundos y luego reventarte el hígado en cinco.

—Con Midoriya nunca se sabe. Y quiero asegurarme de no lucir como un idiota.

—Hermano menor, tú siempre luces como un idiota, sólo que no te das cuenta.

Y le guiña un ojo. Shouto le frunce las cejas, pero al final, los dos terminan riéndose. Son un par de imbéciles. Los dos tontos Todoroki. Qué bonito es tener hermanos, incluso si tienes uno rompe-bolas, insufrible y odioso como Touya en casa.

.

Touya estaba equivocado. Deku quiere jugar ése de baile que tiene una plataforma con flechas y una pantalla y es un desastre porque Shouto _no sabe bailar._

—¡Todoroki-kun, juguemos en _"Pump It Up"_! —toma del brazo a Shouto y lo pone en uno de los lados del juego, como si fuera un muñeco de cartón. Shouto no tiene ni idea de qué hacer exactamente.

Luego, Deku pone una ficha en la máquina, hace un par de cosas, y empieza a sonar una musiquita muy alegre y pegajosa que Shouto odia de inmediato.

—¿Cómo se juega esto?

—¡Es fácil! ¡Te sostienes de aquí, miras la pantalla y mueves los pies en las flechas que correspondan! —Shouto no entiende nada, pero antes de que pueda preguntar de nuevo, empiezan a aparecer circulitos de colores en la pantalla.

Se queda quieto mirando a Deku, que en un momento tiene un pie en una flecha, luego en otra, según los círculos en la pantalla. Y Shouto entiende. Entonces, empieza a seguir el ritmo, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Igualmente Deku le gana cinco rondas a cero, porque Shouto podrá ser muy bueno peleando, pero coordinar sus pies según música, ni hablar. Hasta se siente un poco humillado cuando un grupito de chicas se ríen entre ellas cuando ambos pasan delante, pero Deku toma su mano repentinamente y la sostiene con fuerza.

—¿Midoriya?

—Uhm. Pensé que, digo, pensé que estaría bien —tartamudea un poco, con la cara ardiendo—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, no hay problema.

Y se sonríen. Un rato más tarde, Shouto debe pagar por el topo de plástico que Deku rompe accidentalmente en el juego de golpear con un martillo a los topos que salen de los agujeros. Ni siquiera le importa perder un poco de dinero, incluso ayuda a Deku a meter el juguete en la enorme mochila verde que lleva Midoriya en la espalda sin que los dueños del local lo noten. Después salen corriendo del lugar, riéndose a carcajadas en el caso de Deku y un poco más recatado como Shouto.

—Creo que nunca volveré a entrar a ese arcade.

—¿Qué harás con el topo? —pregunta Shouto, acomodando su gorra negra. Bueno, suya, no tanto. Touya se la encajó en la cabeza antes de salir. A quién se la habrá robado.

—¡Lo pondré en mi habitación! Junto a mis figuras de acción de All Might.

—Eres todo un friki, Deku.

Midoriya ríe, rascando su mejilla con un dedo. Shouto camina junto a él, sus pies un tanto adoloridos por el juego de baile y por correr a toda prisa del arcade.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿sabes? Me gusta ser un friki.

—Me gusta que lo seas.

.

 **[1AIZAWA]**

 **InvisibleGirl**

: ADIVINEN A QUIENES HEMOS PILLADO COMIÉNDOSE LA BOCA

 **SeroCinta** : A Kiri y Bakugo? Eso no es novedad

 **Bakugo** : Cállate la puta boca o te reviento

 **AlienQueen** : NONO, ALGO MUCHO MEJOR

 **Uravity** : Si somos Iida y yo, eso tampoco es novedad

 **Iida Tenya** : ¡Uraraka, por favor!

 **InvisibleGirl** : QUÉ VA, MEJOR. MINA, LOS HONORES

 **AlienQueen** : _[Imagen]_

 **Bakugo** : justo cuando estoy comiendo, joder. mis patatas, maldita sea

 **ChicoDuro** : y no invitas :cccccc

 **Bakugo** : HAS TRAÍDO MI SALSA PICANTE? NO. HACE DIEZ MINUTOS. Y TODAVÍA NO LLEGAS, MIERDA

 **Uravity** : DEKUUUUUU HAZTE PRESENTE

 **Yaomomo** : ¡Vaya! ¡Qué alegría! Estoy muy contenta por ellos dos. Hacen una linda pareja.

 **Iida Tenya** : Excelente ortografía. ¡Aprendan!

 **Shouto Todoroki:** mi cabello es un desastre

 **Shouto Todoroki** : ah espera, este no es mi móvil

 **Deku** : Mi cabello se ve horrible

 **AlienQueen** : O M G TIENEN TANTA CONFIANZA QUE HASTA COMPARTEN TELEFONOS AAAAAA los adoro chicos son tan preciosos

 **ChicoDuro** : y Bakugo no me deja ni tocar la carcasa de su móvil. habría ido por midoriya de haber sabido

 **Bakugo** : Kirishima, podrías apurarte? Estoy esperando mi salsa picante hace DIEZ JODIDOS MINUTOS

.

—Acabo de besar a alguien por primera vez en mi vida.

Touya se atraganta con el huevo revuelto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nOtAs de autora:** no pueden culparme de querer continuar esto JSJSJSJS es que me gustó, lo siento

¿Han escuchado _Bad Bitch_ de Bebe Rexha? la escuché mil veces mientras escribía esto LAKSKA

" _You say you wanna a bad bitch, baby now you have it, now you got a bad bitch, show me you can handle this"_ mis gustos musicales son terribles sndnanw


End file.
